My Name is Max
by G Reader1
Summary: My name is Maxine Logan; also known as Max. I was asked to witness the growth of Renesmee Cullen, who the Volturi thinks is an immortal child. I said yes, because The Cullen's are old friends of mine. I didn't think that while doing so, I would find my mate upon the Volturi guard. I guess life is full of surprises. I DON'T OWN THE COVER IMAGE. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**A/N: So this is My Name is Max, the rewrite. I originally imagined Saoirse Ronan as Max, but I have something planned in which the main character will look like Saoirse. Now I imagine Britt Robertson as Max.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

Do you want to know the worst thing about being a vampire? It's the not being able to sleep, thing. That's what really bothers me. I mean, I can't even spend most of my time sleeping. No, I spend most of my time reading. And I know I shouldn't complain because I love reading. But doing it twenty-four/seven, it gets old pretty fast. And sometimes I run out of reading material and will have to read the same books over again until I'm able to go into town to the book store. Like today, I'm lying on my brown leather couch reading Two for the Dough by Janet Evanovich, for the thousandth time since it came out a decade ago. Two for the Dough is a book about a woman named Stephanie Plum who goes to work for her cousin as a bounty hunter and every book that has come out in that series has always been about her trying to catch a bad guy (or girl) and about her struggling love life. She has two men in her life: Joe Morelli who is two years older than her, and went to high school with her and he also stole her virginity when she was sixteen; now he's a cop and has settled down from his womanizing ways. The other man is Carlos Manoso also known as Ranger. He's a total badass, and super-hot. He used to be in the military and now owns his own security business he is attracted to Stephanie and is always trying to get into her pants.

Anyway, I'm halfway through it when someone knocks on my door. I sigh as I get up and make my way to the wooden door. I live in the middle of the woods somewhere in Alaska and I like it that way. I like not having to worry if people are going to suspect what I am. And I drink animal blood so I don't have to go into town that often; only to get new clothes or books, or occasionally work at my part time job. I open the door to find Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. I met Alice and Jasper when I was about eight months old to this life, back in 1942. I was eighteen and confused about what I had become, even though the other Cullens had explained it to me four months before. Adelajda, the woman who had turned me had explained that I was a vampire, and she told me everything I needed to know. Our kind don't burn in the sun, just sparkle, we do drink blood, we can't sleep and we can't be hurt by silver stakes or holy water or garlic. We also don't age, and we can't have children, due to us being frozen in the body we had when we were turned. Women vampire's bodies can't change in order to bear a growing child. It had devastated me when she told me that part. I had never given any thought to if I wanted children when I was human, but now that I'll never be able to, it depresses me, because I kind of hope that I would someday be a mother. She also told me that we had to keep our existence a secret from humans; when I asked her why, she told me that I ever let humans know then the Volturi would find me and kill me. She explained that the Volturi were the closest thing to royalty to us vampires. And their job is to make sure that nobody draws too much attention to our species. That meant hunting inconspicuously, never staying in one place too long, never being out during sunny days.

Anyways, I stare at Alice and Jasper for an eighth of a second, confused and surprised. They don't say "hello" or ask to come in, and I can sense a sort of urgency in their presence. Then, out of nowhere, Alice reaches into her pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to me. I frown.

"What's that matter Alice? What's going on?" I ask her. She ignores my questions.

"Carlisle needs your help, go to this address and he'll be there," she says in a rush. Jasper nods, then the both of them turn around and disappear into the woods. I stand in to the doorway for a second, confused; then I come to my senses and close the door and unfold the note and read it. The address is in a town called Forks, Washington. It makes sense that they would stay there, I heard it rains a lot there. The only question I have is why would Carlisle need my help? 'Does it really matter why he needs our help?' I ask myself. 'I need to help him. I owe him for showing me that I don't need to drink from humans in order to survive as a vampire.' When I had met up with him and his family and the Denali clan back when I was a newborn, vampire not baby, they showed me that vampires can drink the blood of animals and that it wasn't necessary to murder humans to satisfy our thirst. Also Eleazar (who has a gift to sense other vampire gifts) told me that I have the gift to enhance or weaken other vampire gifts. It's come in handy sometimes, but since I'm not around other vampires that much, I've haven't been able to use it that often.

With my mind made up, I get dressed in jeans, a flannel shirt, hiking boots and a locket that has a picture of my parents in it; and pull my blonde hair up into a ponytail. Then I pack a book bag with an extra pair of clothes, and some books. Then I lock up my house and I'm off. It takes me an entire day to reach Forks on foot, and then it's easy to track down where Carlisle lives, I just have to follow the scent of vampire. As I'm running I hear someone following me. So I stop and look behind me and see three horse sized wolves. The reddish brown one looks to be the leader, and he's staring intently at me. They look hungry, and to them, I'm their next meal. I know that I'd be able to take that, I mean… they're wolves and I'm a vampire. But I'm a lover, not a fighter, so I turn around and run at full speed.

I run straight at a tree and turn at the last second; I smile as I hear them all crash into it, almost making the tree fall down from the impact. Then I think of something. They can't climb trees, but I can, so I run at a tall tree and as quick as lightning, I'm at the top of the tree looking down at the wolves who are trying to get to me. I smile. Maybe next time, boys. I then move on, hopping from tree to tree, and soon I hear several voices. When I see an opening in the trees that leads to a three story mansion, I take my chance. I take a running start (it's a big tree) and leap from the tree, landing on the ground in a crouch a second later. And when I do everyone stops what they were doing and stops talking to look at me. I stand up straight and look around. More than a dozen vampires stand in the backyard and stare at me in confusion, like they're wondering who I am. This is Carlisle's address so where's Carlisle?

"Max?" someone asks. Not someone, Edward pushes through the crowd, a newborn brunette by his side. I smile when I see him. He hasn't changed a bit. Edward rolls his eyes at my silent comment. That's when Carlisle and his wife Esme come out of the mansion with surprised looks on their faces.

"Max?" Esme asks as if she can't believe that it's really me.

"Hey," I say in a teasing tone, "long time no see."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think of the updated version of the first chapter of this story? Did you guys like it? Please Review!**

**~Gina**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

_Last time on My Name is Max:_

_"Max?" Esme asks as if she can't believe that it's really me._

_"Hey," I say in a teasing tone, "long time no see."_

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

After a few seconds of silence and staring, Carlisle finally speaks. "Max, how did you know where we are?" he asks. No "Hey Max" no "Nice to see you Max", just "Max, how did you know where we are?" Like seriously, I've come all the way from Alaska, the least they can do is say "hello". But whatever. I take the piece of paper that Alice gave me out of my pocket and hold it out to Carlisle. Along with the address, Alice had also written a not addressed to Carlisle. I hadn't read it due to not wanting to be nosy. In an eighth of a second, Carlisle is by my side, taking the piece of paper out of my hand and reading it out loud.

"I sent Max because she'll be able to protect you guys from Jane and Alec; and because she'll be able to protect Renesmee if anything goes wrong," he reads. I frown.

"Who's Renesmee?" I ask. Edward ignores my question completely.

"Did they say where they were going?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No, she just handed me the letter saying that you guys needed help; though she didn't say with what," I tell him.

"Are you sure?" asks the brunette.

"Her exact words were, "Carlisle needs your help, go to this address and he'll be there."" It's quiet for a moment while they let this sink in; then a girl about my height, with a skin tone that matches Carmen's, black curly hair, and orange-ish red eyes—she's also a newborn, which makes me curious as to what Carlisle has been up to—steps up.

"How can you help?" she asks me. I look at her for a second. How can anybody expect me to know how I can help if I don't even know what's going on?

"Well I'll tell you as soon as I know what's going on," I inform her. Then Carlisle intercedes.

"Everyone let me introduce you to our old friend," he says at normal volume, though I know that everyone will be able to hear him. "This is Maxine Logan, but you can call her Max. My family and I met her in 1941, back when she was only four months old to this life. She, like my family and the Denali coven, is a vegetarian vampire." He turns to me. "Max this is Edward's wife Bella. She was turned a few months ago." I raise an eyebrow in surprise. The last time I had seen Edward he was all about the single life, saying that he was complete. But I had told him that one day he was going to meet a girl and his view on life would change. He didn't listen, but look at who's right.

"Edward finally found a mate? I never thought I'd live to see the day," I say.

"You and me both," Emmett says coming out of the mansion. I met Emmett along with the rest of the Cullen's back in 1941 and we instantly became friends. Though he's big in size, he's nothing but a big softie. Emmett smiles as he jogs over to me, and lifts me up into a bear hug. He sets me down on the ground a second later. "I've been craving someone who has a sense of humor like mine." I laugh, I've missed this guy.

"Hey Emmett, I've got a new joke for you."

"Bring it on!" I smirk at his enthusiasm.

"Why was the blonde staring at the carton of orange juice?" Emmett smiles wide.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because it said "concentrate"." Emmett cracks up laughing.

"Why are you making blonde jokes? You ARE a blonde?" Rosalie asks. I snort.

"Because I think it's funny how the rest of the world thinks that blondes are so dumb," I reply. I walk over to Bella and hold out my hand, an offering. An eighth of a second later she puts her hand in mine. "It's nice to meet you Bella."

"You too," she says. I then turn to face Carlisle.

"So what's wrong, Carlisle? Why do you need my help?" I ask. He hesitates for a moment, then sighs.

"Jacob you can bring Renesmee out now," he says. Again with this Renesmee person. Like seriously, I can't help if nobody tells me what's going on. A second later a very tall Native American man comes out of the house. He's holding the hand of a very beautiful little girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She walks with maturity as she looks up at me. She resembles an immortal child, though her scent, heartbeat and eye color say otherwise. I wonder what she is. Everybody is staring at me, anticipating what I'm going to do.

I slowly walk towards her and kneel down in front of her. "Hello," she says with maturity. I smile at her, she has that kind of pull to her, like most little kids do. Then, she put her hand on my cheek. I gasp in surprise as a series of images flood through my mind. By the time she's done, I know what she is. A hybrid, half-human, half-vampire. Conceived, carried and born while Bella was still human. I shake my head as I stand up and turn towards everybody.

"What was that? And how is all of this possible?" I ask them.

"Nessie has showed you her story. That's her gift," Carlisle informs me. "And as for how this is all possible: well… none of us know how. It was a huge surprise to us when Bella came home from her and Edward's honeymoon pregnant. Though I do have a few theories."

"Which are…?"

"Well, one is that because Bella was human when she conceived Nessie. You see, human women's bodies are designed to change in order to carry a growing fetus; while vampire women's bodies can't change. As for men, well their bodies never had to change in the first place, so it wouldn't matter if they are human or vampire when they conceive a child. And we vampires still have spit, don't we? Though it has venom in it. Wouldn't it be the same with sperm?"

"I wouldn't know," I tell him. Emmett laughs loudly and I roll my eyes. "Well what do you guys need help with?"

"Jake and I were out hunting with Renesmee when I spotted Irina watching us. We weren't expecting her, and she was just staring at us from a few miles away. She thought that Renesmee is an immortal child," Bella says. I scoff.

"That's ridiculous! She's the farthest thing from an immortal child!" Tanya shrugs.

"That doesn't matter now. Irina went and told the Volturi, and now they are all coming for us," she says.

"Everyone?"

"Yes everyone, even the wives." I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"So when are they coming?" I say, opening my eyes.

"Alice told us that they will be coming when the snow sticks to the ground. And, looking at the weather forecast, it seems they will be coming the day after Christmas," Carlisle says. It's quiet for a moment as everyone lets that information sink in.

"So what did Alice mean when she said that Max can help us?" as a really tall woman who looks like she belongs in a rainforest.

"Well, Max has a very unique gift. She has the power to enhance, weaken, or mute any vampire gift. She can make Jane's gift feel life a small pinch, and she can make Alec's gift feel like you're only tasting Novocain," Eleazar says. "Both her and Persy will be vital in winning this battle… if it comes to that." I nod.

"He's right, I've had to use it a couple of times when dealing with other vampires who wanted to harm me with their gifts," I say. Then I think of something. "What if the Volturi don't stop and listen?"

"Then we fight," says Jacob. I run my fingers through my hair.

"Well someone's going to have to teach me, because I don't know how," I inform them.

"We'll get right on it, Maxie," he says. I smile. Then the wind blows slightly, and I smell a disgusting scent and I wrinkle my nose.

"What smells like wet dog?" I ask. Everyone laughs and some people look at Jacob.

"Jacob is a werewolf," Edward tells me with a small smile on his face. Werewolves exist? Well… I shouldn't be surprised. If vampires exist why wouldn't werewolves? "And he was the one who chased you when you when you were on your way here. Don't hold it against him, he was just doing his job and we weren't expecting you." I look at Jacob, narrow my eyes and fold my arms across my chest.

"What?!" he exclaims like a little kid who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I just shake my head and start walking towards the mansion.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Max's P.O.V.

Throughout the next few weeks I spend most of my time learning how to fight. And, with having a bunch of great teachers, I learn fast. I even almost beat Edward once. Almost. But whatever, I still have a little time left, and hopefully I'll be good enough by the time the Volturi come. I have also used my gift to help Bella with hers. Making it so that it's easier for her extend her shield, and so that she can extend it further.

"What are you reading?" Nessie asks me. I put down my book and look at her. I had been in the middle of "Four to Score" by Janet Evanovich when she came up to me. I am spread out on the couch, just trying to ignore the nervousness that has been pulsing through me these past couple of months. I mean… there's a good chance that I could die during this confrontation, and I can't help but wonder if there's any chance that I could stop it from happening. I push back my feelings and smile at the child.

"It's called 'Four to Score' by Janet Evanovich," I tell her. She sits down on the couch and folds her legs beneath her.

"What is it about?" she asks genuinely interested. For a moment I struggle to find the right words. How am I going to explain a book that has cussing, violence and sex to a kid? But finally I go with the simplest answer.

"It's about a woman named Stephanie Plum who is a bounty hunter," I tell her. She frowns.

"What's a bounty hunter?"

"It's someone who has to find the people who don't make it to their court date and bring them back to jail."

"Oh. Why would people not go to their court date?"

"Because they're afraid that the judge will find them guilty and send them to jail. Jail is a very scary place… or so I heard; so they try to hide or they run away."

"Isn't that dangerous? Being a bounty hunter, I mean."

"I'm not gonna lie to you Ness, it is a very dangerous job. You could get hurt or worse."

"Then why do people do it?"

"Because it has to be done," I say, shrugging. I put my book down and cross my legs. "Do you want to try something cool?" Her eyes light up.

"Okay!" she says eagerly. I laugh.

"Okay, pick someone who is in the back yard." She thinks for a second.

"Okay, I picked someone."

"Now tell them something like you're using your gift." She closes her eyes in concentration, and so do I. I use my gift to enhance hers, so that her thoughts can reach the person in the backyard. I open my eyes to see Bella and Edward coming towards us. I nudge Nessie and she opens her eyes. When her parents reach us they sit on the couch opposite of us.

"How did she do that?" Bella asks. I shrug.

"I used my gift to enhance hers. She could actually learn to do that on her own, but it would take time and practice," I tell them.

"That was so cool!" she says eagerly. I smirk. "Can we do it again?"

"Sure, Nessie." And we do.

The next day is Christmas and Bella invites me to go with her, Edward, Jake and Nessie over to her father's house to open presents. I had gotten Nessie something small for Christmas. It's not that big, but it's the thought that counts. As soon as we pull up to the two story, white house I get hit with the scent of wet dog so I guess that there will be shape shifters at this get together. That's just great.

When we walk into the house I'm automatically surrounded by a bunch of really tall, totally ripped Native American guys. If I was a normal American teenage girl I would be freaking out at drooling all over them. But since I'm a vampire and since I'm eighty-four years old, I'm not really that interested. I hang back in the hallway while Edward, Bella and Nessie say "hello" to everyone and get settled down. Then, after a minute, I walk into the living room. And that's when it becomes an "everybody stares at Max" game. I look around awkwardly as a permanent scowl edges its way onto every one of the shape shifter's faces. I then look down at my outfit to make sure I didn't forget anything important, like pants. Thankfully I still have on the outfit I had put on this morning; skinny jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt that has a snowman painted on it, with a pair of black Uggs, and a red scarf. I had left my hair down and put on a dark green knit hat and some fingerless gloves, and lastly my locket. And I have to admit that I look really cute. An older man with curly dark hair and chocolate colored eyes clears his throat.

"And who might this be?" he asks. I'm guessing that he's Bella's father, Charlie.

"Dad, this is Max Logan. She's-," she trails off, not knowing what to tell her dad when it comes to how we know each other. I cut.

"My parents are old friends of Carlisle and Esme's. I came over to visit them for the holidays," I tell him. He nods slowly.

"Max, this is my dad Charlie and his girlfriend Sue," she says, looking at me gratefully.

"But don't you want to be with your folks during the holidays?" Charlie asks. I'm quiet for a second while I think of a reply.

"I'm actually Jewish," I tell them. Edward and Bella raise their eyebrows.

"You are?" Bella asks.

"Yeah I am, actually. Well… I'm half-Jewish. My mom is Jewish while my dad is Catholic. So we switch between holidays. We celebrate Hanukah every other year, and we celebrate Christmas every other year. This year we celebrated Hanukah."

"That's so cool," Nessie says. I smile.

After that, the humans and the shapeshifters eat and then it's on to presents. Edward and Bella get Charlie a sonar system for fishing which I can tell that he absolutely loves. Jacob gives Nessie a handmade bracelet that acts as a promise ring of sorts, I don't even want to question it. Bella and Edward had already given Nessie her present earlier that morning, an MP3 player with over a thousand songs on it, so I give her my present. When she opens it, she's confused for a second. Before a smile edges onto her face. I had given her my old copy of "Of Mice and Men" by John Steinbeck. It's a book that I used to read when I was little, before I was turned into a vampire.

"Of Mice and Men? Really Max?" asks Edward.

"I think it is an amazing book that everyone should read. I used to read all the time when I was a little girl. I really think that Nessie will love it," I exclaim.

"Thank you so much Max! I love it!" Nessie says, jumping up to give me a hug. I give Edward a look that says, "I told you so," and he rolls his eyes.

That night is the night before the confrontation with the Volturi and all of us vampires have set up camp for the night. Bella has set up a tent far off into the woods for Nessie and Jacob because they need sleep; and Benjamin and Jake have set up a campfire with a bunch of logs set up around it for us to sit. I sit next to Tia while I listen to Garrett, Vladimir and Stefan tell old stories about the early days of them being a vampire.

I look at the fire while just thinking about life. I could possibly die tomorrow. That's the only thing I can think about as I watch the red and orange flames flicker in the dark. It's sad to know that I could possibly not exist in within the next twelve hours. I still have so much that I want to do. I still want to find love, for one thing. I have never had a boyfriend, and I've never had my first kiss, and I'm still a virgin. Which is pretty sad considering that I'm eighty-three years old. Plus, I want to go back to school, and I want to visit my home town one more time. I haven't been there since I was changed. I want to see how it's progressed.

I'm in the middle of thinking this when Tia nudges me. I look at her and realize that she's been trying to get my attention, and everyone is looking at me with worry. "Yeah," I ask her.

"Are you okay?" Tia asks me. I nod.

"Yeah. I'm just lost in thought I guess." She sighs.

"I asked you how to were changed. What's the story of how you became a vampire?" I look around at the people staring at me. I've never told anybody about my past, not even the Cullen's.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I tell them. "Let's just say that it was very traumatic and I will never forget it. Not for the rest of my existence."

"Oh, okay. Sorry I asked," Tia says.

"It's okay," I reassure her, and smile.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? And I would like to ask you guys to visit my Pinterest account under the name G Reader1. It has the pictures of Britt Robertson a.k.a. Max, and Robbie Amell a.k.a. Noah on it, as well as the pictures of some of the outfits I will be using for this story. And if you're someone who is reading some of my other stories such as "Immortal", "Big Brothers, and Boyfriends", and "Unexpected" there are pictures for those stories on there as well. So please check that out, and follow me if you would like too. I hope you guys have a happy New Year. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Max's P.O.V.

The next morning, I change into black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved gray sweater, and Timberland boots. I throw my hair into a messy ponytail and I join the others in the field. The front on the formation consisted of Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate and Eleazar. The second line consisted of me, Persy, Bella with Nessie perched on her back, Benjamin and Zafrina. It was both of our jobs to protect them for as long as we could; for they are our best offensive weapons, they can make it a lot easier for us, and give us more of an advantage then if we didn't have them. I look over at Zafrina, who had always scared the bejesus out of me, now she looks rigid and fierce, like she's about to go fight for her country in war. That fact is true except for the part about her fighting for her country; it's the people she cares about she's fighting for. I admire her for that. The rest of the group is preparing for the moment the Volturi will come.

I don't know how I'm preparing for it. All I can feel is a nervousness deep in my chest that seems to be edging its way up my body and into my throat, making my throat feel as if I'm thirsty. I look over at Bella and Nessie. I would do anything for that little girl, partly for the fact that I wasn't able to do the same for Meghan or Sofiya. I will make sure that she has a future. I will make sure that she's able to grow for as long as she's able and get married and have kids. Because I was never able to.

Then it's time. We only have seconds or minutes now, and everyone braces themselves for what is to come. In the corner of my eye, I can see a huge, russet wolf walk out from the woods. Jacob. He jogs over to us and Stands besides Bella and Renesmee. Nessie reaches out and laces her fingers through his fur and I can see her physically relax. That's when Edward hisses as he looks over at a certain part of the woods. And we do too, as the last few seconds tick away.

They come in a neat, and precise formation. Each of them are walking in perfect synchronization, as if they were in a marching band or something. But they flow, almost glide across the field. They walk slowly, which makes me impatient, like can they hurry the hell up? I count thirty-two of them, not including the wives, and can't help feeling small. There are just twenty of us who will fight, then seven who will sit back and watch us die. Even with the wolves we are outnumbered.

"The red coats are coming, the read coats are coming," mutters Garrett under his breath. I almost laugh. That's funny. He chuckles at his own joke and moves closer to Kate. I'm glad they've found each other.

"They did come," Vladimir whispers.

"The wives, the entire guard. All of them together, it's well we didn't try Volterra," Stefan whispers back. Then I notice more vampires materializing from the woods. Are you kidding me? I mentally roll my eyes and internally groan. This is going to be fun. There had to be over forty of them. I try to imagine what my dad would do if he were in this situation.

He would probably call them a name that my mother would slap him up the side of his head for saying, and then just face it with as much dignity as he could muster up. My dad was cool like that.

That's when I spot Irina, standing kind of apart from the rest of the Volturi. I hope she's happy for causing so much trouble to everyone.

"Alistair was right," Edward murmurs.

"Alistair was Right?" asks Tanya.

"They-Caius and Aro- come to destroy and acquire," Edward says quietly. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense." I roll my eyes at that one. "But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee… Which they have no intention of doing." Jacob huffs.

That's when the Volturi halts. I frown and look around myself, confused as to why they did. Then I see it. Sixteen wolves are spaced evenly around us, ready to fight. I smirk a little at the sight of the Volturi flustering. But my smirk quickly fades as a thought hits me like a pile of bricks. It doesn't matter how many we have. They are going to obliterate us. I look back at the army in front of me. I am seething with anger at the ignorance and arrogance of the supposed vampire government. Do they really think that a small child could cause so much trouble for our kind that they have to go through all of this trouble? Bella growls, and Zafrina and Senna quickly follow suit. I almost do.

"Edward?" Carlisle asks anxiously.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing their options, choosing key targets- me, of course, you Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize- Zafrina, Senna, Persy, and Max in particular- and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before." That's what stopped them. I snort.

"Outnumbered?" Tanya looks as shocked as I feel.

"They don't count their witnesses. They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asks. Edward hesitates for a second.

"This is the only chance you'll get," he says finally. Carlisle squares his shoulders and walks several feet forward. But before he can speak, a member of the guard steps several steps forward and lowers the hood of his cloak, his crimson red eyes boring straight into mine.

"Max?" the man gasps. I look at him for several seconds before it hits me and I recognize him. Everyone is now looking straight at me, probably wondering what the hell is going on. The man is five feet, eleven inches tall, with short, dark brown hair and a face that I have been dying to see ever since I got separated from him in the late 1930's. My big brother, who is two years older than me. I gasp as I slowly walk forward.

"Noah? Is that really you?" I ask. I swear, if I could cry right now, I would be bawling. I start fast walking towards him, and throw myself at him. We wrap our arms around each other, as I burry my face in his chest and he buries his face in my hair. I can feel everyone watching us in shock, but I don't care. I finally have my big brother back.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I really like this chapter due to me liking the fact that Max has her brother back. So I copied the dialogue from the book Breaking Dawn, so I don't own any of that. I imagine Robbie Amell as Noah. Don't forget to check out my Pinterest account (under the username: G Reader1) I have a board up for this story so you can see who I imagine as Max and Noah, and Max's outfits. Please Review!**

**~Gina**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Max's P.O.V.

It takes Noah and I a couple of seconds to pull apart from our tight embrace. I'm sure that if we had been completely alone that we wouldn't have let go of each other for a long time. My big brother, Meghan and I got separated in 1939, almost a year before I was turned and I never thought that I would see him again. I can't even imagine how he was tuned into a vampire, and what the circumstances were. I look up into his red eyes. I miss how blue they were; they were the color of the sky on a sunny day; that's the only this we had in common, our blue eyes. I smile at him, a real smile with teeth. I bite my lip and take a deep breath.

"How is this possible?" I ask. Is it a coincidence that we were both turned into vampires? That we happened to come across each other today, like this? I'm not sure the answer to that question, but I don't think that I'm supposed to know. Noah shakes his head and runs his fingers through his short hair.

"I have no idea, to be totally honest. Though I can guess when you were turned," he says. I nod in understanding.

"I can say the same for you." He also nods. Then I hear someone from my side of the field speak.

"Who is he?" Rosalie hisses. I look over at her and scowl and take a deep breath before speaking.

"Everyone, this is my big brother Noah Logan. We were separated in nineteen-thirty-nine," I tell them. Some people gasp quietly and some people groan.

"Your brother?" Carlisle asks. I nod. "You never did tell us anything about your family or human life." I shake my head.

"I know. I don't like to talk about my human life, especially my last few years, because they were very traumatic for me. It brings back unnecessary memories."

"Jak je, Max?" (How do you know them, Max?) Noah asks in our native tongue. I look up at him.

"The Cullen są moi starzy przyjaciele. Pomogli mi się dużo, kiedy byłem noworodka," (The Cullen's are old friends of mine. They helped me out a lot when I was a newborn) I answer him.

"Pardon me, Noah, but would you like to explain to us as to why you left the formation?" a voice says behind us. Both of us turn around and spot Aro looking at us with confusion and frustration.

"Aro this is my baby sister Maxine. I apologize for leaving the formation but you have to understand that the last time I saw her was in Poland sixty-seven years ago. You can't blame me for wanting embrace her," Noah says. I turn my head to look back at my allies through the corner of my eyes. They were looking at me with confusion and surprise at the reveal of the country in which I was born and raised. When I look back, I see Aro's eyes locked on me. I scratch the back on my neck, a habit I had picked up from Noah when I was young. I always do it when I'm uncomfortable.

"Ah, so this is the famous Maxine Sierra Logan. Please come forward, I would like to read you before we get down to the business that we came here for." I wince as he says my full name. I hate my middle name; it was my great-grandmother's name on my father's side. I don't like it because, to me, it sounds like it belongs to a forty-five-year-old woman. But then again, I'm eight-four years old so it's not like I can complain. Aro probably found out that information when reading Noah's thoughts. I turn and look at Edward for conformation. He nods slightly and I slowly walk forward.

When I'm about five yards away from I throw my walls up, allowing my thoughts to be concealed from the head of the Volturi. And even though my gift is in full affect, I'm still going to slide my hand into his and watch for his reaction. I stop when I'm right in front of the formation. Aro holds out his hand, an offer. I hesitate for an eighth of a second before putting my hand into his. He bows his head in concentration, but that only lasts for a split second. He looks at me in surprise.

"Interesting," he muses.

"What is it?" Caius asks him.

"I can't read your thoughts. Why is that?" he says to me.

"Why do you think?" I ask sarcastically. His eyes flicker over my shoulder, at Bella, no doubt. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"It's my gift." He raises his eyebrows. "I have the gift to mute, enhance or weaken any vampire gift. When I want to I can create a barrier around myself and prevent any vampire ability from affecting me." He nods. He doesn't say anything else, so I take it as a sign that I am allowed to go. I back up and when I get a comfortable distance away from them, I turn around and walk the rest of the way to my allies. I take my place next to Bella and Nessie and am surprised to see that Noah had taken off his cape thing and had followed me over here. When Kate hisses and blocks his path, Edward holds his hand up.

"No, it's okay. His intentions are directly concerning Max. He wants to protect her. He's willing to put away his opinion and his beliefs and trust Max's decision to support and protect us. He's willing to fight along with us, if it comes to a fight, in order to protect her," he says. I raise my eyebrows. Wow, nice to know that my brother is still looking after me. When Kate, reluctantly, let Noah pass, he takes a stance next to me and his fingers intertwine with mine.

"Things are about to get intense," Noah states.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I got the translations from Google Translate so I'm not 100% sure if they're right. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Max's P.O.V.

I don't think I'm one hundred percent sure of what happens after I reunite with Noah. But here's what I gather, Alice and Jasper come back with some people that surprise us probably more than Noah had. It turns out that they had disappeared to go and find another hybrid like Nessie. Alice had wanted to find him in order to prove to the Volturi that Renesmee is no danger to our kind. It turns out that there are three other vampire/human hybrids besides Nessie and Nahuel, all of them are girls and are Nahuel's half-sisters. His father, Joham, is trying to create some sort of super species or some crap. Nahuel also tells us that he's one-hundred-and-fifty years old and that he kept on growing until he was seven years old, physically seventeen. In the end, we all found out that hybrids are a lot like full vampires and that they pose no threat to our secret. And, eventually, the Volturi have no reason to presume with their death sentence. Everything was okay, the only loss we served is Irina.

I'm starting to think that we are finally safe as the army starts to descend back into the woods. But, of course, we're not that lucky. Aro, along with Alec, Jane, Caius, and Renata, stay back while the others go. Aro starts walking towards us, and he stops when he gets about ten yards away. Carlisle who has been celebrating by kissing Esme, looks up at him.

"Do you need anything else, Aro?" he asks. I look away from Noah and Stare at Aro. What could he want now?

"You stole a member of my coven, Carlisle," Aro states, like Noah is an object.

"Nobody stole me, Aro. I want to be with my sister now. I have not seen her in a long time. And as far as I know, I'm able to choose if I want to be in the Volturi. Any other day I would go with you guys, but now that I've found Max, I'm choosing her," Noah tells him. Aro's eyes narrow and turn to me.

"Ah young Maxine. I'm interested as to how you and Noah got separated." I stare at him for a full minute before answering.

"Noah and I got separated long before we became vampires. It was under a horrible circumstance and I'd rather not relive it, if that's okay," I tell him. He looks me over.

"I assume that you don't want to join us?" I shake my head. "What would you say to just staying there for a couple of months?"

"I would say thanks, but no thanks."

"It's a shame, I guess then I'll have to pay a visit to Laura and Gabbie." My eyes widen. Laura is my sister Meghan's great-granddaughter and Gabbie is Laura's daughter.

"How do you know about them?" I growl.

"You might be able to conceal your thoughts, but your brother can't," Aro explains. I look up at Noah angrily, even though I know it's not his fault. Then I look back at Aro.

"You do know that I can just go to them and protect them as best I can, right?"

"No you can't. Because you and I both know that your sister Meghan, being only two years younger than you, is still alive down in Massachusetts. And she's living Laura and Gabrielle. So you won't be able be near them without somehow revealing our existence to them." I stare at him coldly. I've never been angrier in my life.

"Why do you want me to go with you so badly?" I ask him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to see how your power works. Even though I do have your brother who has a gift much like yours, I'm guessing that you can do incredible things."

"Well if I do go with you then I will only stay with you for only six months, and I want to mute your powers," I inform him.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I don't trust you. I heard that you have someone that can influence the ties you have with people. If I don't mute your powers, then you will probably have them make me want to stay." Aro thinks this through for a minute, accessing every angle, trying to decide if it is worth it. Finally, he nods.

"I'm willing to abide by your terms Maxine," he says.

"And one more thing, it's Max, never Maxine." He nods once again. I turn to look at my friends. Most of them look worried.

"Max you don't have to do this. We can find a way to keep your family safe," Edward says. I shake my head.

"It's okay Eddie, I'll be fine. Besides it's only six months, it'll go by fast. And this way I can keep an eye on them and warn you if they decide to attack again." I smile. Esme comes up and hugs me.

"Be careful," she orders. I hug her back.

"I will," I promise her. "And I promise to write to you guys." And then we're off. Noah runs alongside me through the woods and it feels good to really run again, to really push myself.

"So what did Aro mean when he said that you have a gift like mine?" I ask my brother as we run across the North Atlantic Ocean which will take us into France. My clothes and hair is soaked to the bone and I have to keep pushing my hair out of my eyes. Aro, Caius, and Renata are running in front of us while Jane runs next to Noah and Alec runs beside me.

"I have to gift to cancel the powers of others. You know, completely take them away. The only downside of it, is that I can't give them back once I've taken them away," he tells me. I raise my eye brows.

"Wow, no wonder Aro didn't want to lose you. You're a big asset." I hear Alec snort loudly. I look over at him with a frown on my face. He avoids my gaze and just stares straight ahead. I look back over at my brother. "What's his deal?" Noah shrugs.

"Maybe he's pissed that you muted his power?" he suggests.

"Maybe."

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Max's P.O.V.

We reach Volterra the next day and already I'm sick of it. I'm not saying that it isn't beautiful, because it is, in a renaissance sort of way. But the fact that I have to live here with a bunch of murderous vampires? Yeah, I'm not happy about that. Well… at least Noah is with me. I don't think I'd be able to bear living with these people if he wasn't. I have to wear a thick cloak over me in order to keep the sun from giving away our secret. And I'm awed at the sight of Italy. The scenery, the people and so much more. I have always wanted to go to Italy, even as a kid. But I come from a lower class family who barely scraped by, so traveling was out of the question.

As the group moves into the view of the huge brick castle, I look up at it. It's gorgeous, of course, in a sixteenth century sort of way.

"What do you think?" Noah asks me as we move into the safety of the shaded entrance of the castle, I take off my cloak and throw it to the ground; everyone else does the same. I think about Noah's question for a second, then answer him.

"It's beautiful, but deadly," I tell him. He frowns but doesn't question it. We walk side by side through the hallway and after a couple of yards, a hole appears in the floor. Everyone else just drops into it, but I hesitate. "What's down there?" Like really, I'm not gonna drop down into some hole when I don't know where it leads to.

"I guess you're gonna have to find out," Alec says. I look at him fiercely for a moment then look at my brother. Noah's face is a mixture of amusement and compassion.

"Don't worry," he says, "it just leads to another floor." I take my eyes off him and hesitantly step into the hole. I fall for a fraction of a fraction of a second and then I'm on my feet and on the ground again; Noah and Alec quickly follow. Two minutes later we reach a large room, made of brick of course, with three chairs sitting at the head of the room like thrones. Most of the people from the confrontation go their own way, but Alec, Jane, Renata, Demetri and Felix stay. Aro, Caius and Marcus sit in the thrones, Aro in the middle and Caius and Marcus on either side of him.

"So Max, before I let you do your own thing, I must tell you of the rules that you'll follow," Aro says. "First, you may go anywhere you want in the castle, but kindly don't go outside; don't want to scare the humans do we?" I don't answer him, I just stare. I seriously don't feel like talking right now, I just want to close myself into whatever room they give me, and stay there 'til June. "Second, we have a human here named Gianna, and I would kindly ask that you don't kill her as she is of great use to us. And lastly, our friend Heidi goes fishing for humans every week or so and brings them back for us." I raise my eyebrows at that moment.

"Um excuse me, but I never said that I would start feeding off of humans. All I said was that I would stay here for a few months. I'm not gonna change my diet and my way of life just because I'm living with you," I say. Aro looks surprised at my claim.

"Well alright then. We'll try to figure something out but until then, you'll have to go without," he states. He then looks at my brother. "Noah, please show Miss. Logan to her room. It's on the third floor on the east side. It should be the fifth door on your right." Noah nods, takes my hand and we walk off. When we are far enough away, he turns to me.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Max? Why can't you just feed off of human blood?" he asks me. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Noah, you wouldn't like it if I were to try to force you to become a vegetarian, would you? So please just leave me be. In my opinion, feeding off of humans for my own selfish needs makes me almost as bad as Hitler." Noah jerks his hand from mine.

"Don't you ever say that," he hisses.

"Well it's true. What Hitler did to us and to our family and friends was bad, but all I'm saying is that I don't want to turn into a monster like him by killing a bunch of innocent people," I say and shake my head. "I just can't bring myself to do it." He sighs loudly.

"Max, what am I gonna do with you?" I bite my lip as we stop in front of a closed door. What are we doing here? From what Aro said, this isn't my room. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Noah disappears into the room for a minute then comes back with some clothes; a red striped long-sleeved top with a red Cami dress and a pair of red flats. "You can borrow this outfit from Jane, you're her size; and I know how you love the color red." I look down at the clothes for a second before smiling. Even decades later, Noah still remembers my favorite color.

"Thanks," I say, truly grateful. I know it doesn't seem like much, but after running through salty, dirty water for half the day, I really want to shower and get dressed in clean clothes. He then leads me down the hall a little to a door and opens it.

"Alright, this is your room. Aro called ahead so it would be ready for you. But you're gonna have to make do until we can go shopping for more clothes for you." I nod. "And my room is just down the hall if you ever need me, Okay?"

"Okay, thank you." He kisses me on the forehead and walks away. I then walk into the room that is now mine. The walls are painted a gray-green color, with a wood trim and a high ceiling. There is a stone fire place that is going at full blast, and there is a window seat made out of stone with a cushion and pillows on it. The windows overlook a beautiful scenery, all of Italy. There is a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, and I know that it's not meant for sleep. Does Aro think that I'll magically find my mate when I'm here and lose my virginity? _Okay Max, don't pretend like you've never thought about it._ I mean, it would be nice to have someone to spend the rest of my existence with. And it would be nice to not be the oldest virgin in the universe. No, that's not true. I'm sure that there's somebody out there who's older than me and is still a virgin. Wishful thinking Max.

I sigh as I move into the bathroom. It's pretty small with three stone walls and one wall that is painted a shade of yellow. There is a big round bathtub on the far side of the room, and then there is a big walk-in shower. There are double sinks with a long mirror above it, but no toilet. It's not like I'd have to use it anyways. I look in the mirror at myself. I have blonde hair that goes a few inches below my shoulders, a heart shaped face with full lips, a straight nose, and dimples. I'm very petite, only standing at five feet, and two-and-a-half inches, and when I was human, my eyes were the color of the sky or maybe the ocean. I kind of miss being human, being able to sleep is my dream because I would love to escape reality for even the shortest of time.

I take a shower, washing my hair twice, and get out to towel off. I then get dressed in the outfit and French braid my hair back. Okay, now that I'm nice and clean I can explore my new home. I leave the room and start walking around the hallways, trying to find the library, if they even have one. After ten minutes of wandering around aimlessly, I hear a voice behind me.

"What are you doing?" Alec asks me in an annoyed voice. I turn around to see him walking towards me. But, a few feet away from me, he stops mid-step and looks me over. Is he checking me out? I fold my arms over my chest.

"Do you need something Alec?" I ask him. He looks back up into my eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asks again.

"I'm looking for the library." He frowns. Does he not know what a library is? "It's a place where people usually keep books-."

"I know what a library is," he snaps. Geez, he doesn't have to be an asshole about it. "I'll show you where it is." He then hurries past me. I look at him for a fraction of a second before deciding to follow him.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Max's P.O.V.

I follow Alec through the castle, down a couple of floors and into the library. I gasp as I look around. Shelves upon shelves, from floor to ceiling, are filled with books. It's like I died and went to book heaven. I love the musty scent of books, how the paper smells and how the paper feels. I know it's weird, but I'm a book lover so it's kind of normal for me. I walk slowly around the room, touching the books as I go.

"Wow, look at all these books!" I say breathlessly. Like seriously, I could live in this room forever. I hear a chuckle from behind me; it's very quiet, but I hear it. I turn around and see Alec staring at me with an amused look on his face. I frown a little. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"It's just I've never seen anybody so excited about books. It's refreshing to see," he states. I smile widely and turn back to gawking at the books. A lot of them are worn down and the covers are faded, but some of them are new and bright, contrasting against the faded ones. I walk slowly around the big room touching all of the books and wondering how many books can fit in this one place.

I get so caught up in this heaven on Earth that I don't notice that Alec is still with me. In fact, he's right behind me, so I jump a little when he speaks.

"So how did you become like this, anyway?" he asks me. I look back up at him.

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows. What does he mean, "become like this?"

"A vampire. How did you become a vampire? What's your story?" I clam up immediately, not liking to talk about my past. I pick the first book my fingers touch and bring it to the rectangular wooden table in the middle of the room. I sit in one of the wooden chairs and look at the book and sigh. The book I picked is called Surviving Auschwitz: My Story, by Meghan Marie Logan. Of course. Alec pulls out a chair and sits across from me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whisper and look at him.

"Why not?"

"Because it was really traumatic for me. I don't really want to relive it." He nods and bites his lip.

"I'll tell you what," he starts. "If you tell me, I'll tell you." I raise my eyebrows at him. Is he being serious?

"Really?" He nods. I look down at my hands and think about that. I've been holding back the story of how I was changed ever since it happened; and it would be really nice to let it off my chest. But am I really ready to let someone in, especially Alec of all people? I decide that it doesn't matter that it's Alec, but that he's willing to listen.

"Well I was born on December 18th, 1922 in southern Poland," I tell him.

"December eighteenth? So you just had a birthday." I nod.

"Yep, I turned eighty-four years old. Anyway, my father came to Poland from the United States when he was eighteen. There he met my mother, who thankfully knew English. They eventually fell in love and got married. They eventually had Noah, then me, then my younger sister Meghan, then my younger sister Sofiya. We were strictly lower class and my parents made just enough money to keep us all alive; but we were happy.

"Then, in September of 1939 they came for us and made us go to the concentration camps. They took my mom, Noah, Sofiya and I to Auschwitz and imprisoned my father. My mom and Sofiya didn't last that long; after we got there, the Nazis took her and my sister to the incinerator. You know why?" I look at him and he looks kind of sad.

"Because your sister was too young to be of any use to them, so they wanted to kill her right away, then they knew that your mother wouldn't want to live without her, so they figured that they would kill her too," he says. I nod.

"So I was at the concentration camp for about a year and nine months. They stripped me of my name and shaved my head." I stare off into the distance, caught up in my story. "When I got too weak they gathered all of the other women who were too weak to work, and they played it as if we were going to the showers. But I knew. I don't know how I knew, but I did." I look back into Alec's eyes and I know that if my heart was able to beat, it would be fluttering against my chest right now. His eyes look sad, like he is taking pity on me or something. I continue.

"We went into the gas chamber, took off all of our clothes and then we waited. And then the gas started. I knew what was going on, but my survival instincts tell me to hold my breath. It didn't work, of course, so I eventually started to breathe again. I was on the ground and all I could notice was how cold the floor was, it was like it used to be some sort of meat storage room or something, that's how cold it was. Then, just I was about to kick the bucket, a commotion sounded in the distance. I eventually felt someone with ice cold hands touch me and pick me up. Then I was flying through the air. Then I felt an unbearable pain; but I was so used to pain at that point that I didn't really bother me. I woke up three days later to meet my "creator."" I smile slightly.

"Her name was Adelajda, she was a little older than I was when changed, and had brown hair and a pretty face. And when I looked in the mirror for the first time I was surprised to see that I had a full head of hair. When I asked her about that, she told me that it was a part of her vampire gift. I didn't ask her anymore about it and didn't stay with her long enough to figure it out on my own. I stayed with her four a few months and then eventually went out on my own and migrated to the U.S. illegally and met the Cullens'." I sigh. "So there you go, that's my story."

Alec nods and stays quiet. I raise my eyebrows and lean forward. "Are you gonna start talking?" I ask. Rude, I know; but he promised that he would tell me his story. So you can't really blame me for getting annoyed.

"What?" he asks, confused. I roll my eyes.

"You told me that if I told you my life story, you would do the same." He pursed his lips, and I can tell he's trying not to look amused.

"Yeah, about that…," he starts. My anger goes through the roof at that point. I stand up quickly and glare down at him.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! I opened up to you and you treat me like I'm a baby you just stole candy from!" I yell at him. He looks startled, like he can't believe that I have the nerve to yell at him.

"God, it's not that big of a deal. Calm down." I freeze. When, in the entire history of someone telling a person to calm down, has anyone calmed down when they hear those words? Like really.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" I grab ahold of the edge of the table and flip it over onto him, catching him totally by surprise.

"What the fuck?" I hear him say, alarmed. I don't pay any more attention to him; I just turn around and walk away with my book.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Sorry it has taken me almost a month to upload another chapter; I haven't really felt like writing lately. But here you guys go. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

Max's P.O.V.

The next morning I decide to go to the opening of the castle where we came in yesterday. I feel trapped in this place, like I can't breathe. I know that that is a silly thing to say as I don't need to breathe to survive, it's just a habit; but in a way I feel as if I'm suffocating in there. I know that I won't be able to go all the way outside, I'll have to stay away from the opening enough that the sun won't hit my skin, therefore giving away our secret. But I can still watch the people out on the streets go about their business like it's any other day.

When I arrive I lean against the bricks and stare out at the people. There are smiling kids and stressed out parents and bored teens. I smile at the sight, comforted by the thought that some people are happy. It's at that moment that I realize that it's darker out than usual. I walk forward a couple of a feet and see that the sky is cloudy. The sun is nowhere to be seen so I decide to walk around town and interact with the people.

After about an hour, it starts to drizzle, making everyone scatter into a nearby store or towards the parking lot to where their cars are at. But I'm not really bothered by the rain, so I keep on walking, no really caring if my clothes get wet. I just can't believe that I actually agreed to come here with the Volturi. I'm usually a reserved person and like to be alone or with people I know. Besides Noah, I don't know any of these people; so I really want to run for the hills right now. But I know that if I want to keep my family safe, I have to do this.

I don't know how long I wander around town, but Jane eventually finds me. "What are you doing?" she asks. I look her in her blood red eyes with a blank expression.

"I'm taking a walk around town," I answer her as I push a strand of wet hair from my face. The rain had stopped so I know that I'll have to get back soon, but I want to take my time. Jane rolls her eyes.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Noah thought you ran off without him." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"What? I can't take a walk?"

"Not around town, no. People around here are very superstitious about the supernatural. So we usually stay inside where no one can see us." I sigh.

"Look, I know that I agreed to come here to stay for a little while; but if I have to stay in the castle all the time, I'll go crazy. I know that it doesn't rain here that often, so I would like to get out and explore every once in a while."

"Listen Max, I get where you're coming from. I'd like to explore too, but you have to tell someone first or else Aro will send an entire army searching for you." She sighs and closes her eyes. "I speak from personal experience." I furrow my eyebrows.

"Really?" She nods.

"When I was first changed, I got a little too excited from all of the heightened senses and strength and speed that I went out exploring for two days and ended up in Switzerland. I was then dragged back by Aro's army and I never left since."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Tell me about it." We smile at each other. We then start walking back to the castle in silence.

"You're relate to Alec, right?" I ask her. She smirks.

"He's my twin brother. You didn't know?" She seems surprised.

"Before I met you guys the other day I didn't really know a lot about the Volturi. Just the basics." I then think of something.

"What's up with him anyway? Alec, I mean."

"Why? What happened?"

"He got me to spill my guts about how I was changed, promising he'd do the same, and when I was done he wouldn't talk." Jane sighs, tucking a piece of her blond hair behind her ear.

"First of all, you're lucky you got him to talk at all," she says.

"Really?" She nods.

"He usually keeps to himself, the only person he really talks to, is me. And second… well, let's just say that you aren't the only one who had a traumatic transformation. So do be too hard on him. He'll tell you when he's ready. As for me, well I think that he should be the one to tell you." Great, so now I'm gonna have to talk to Alec again. Unless I just mind my own business and respect his privacy… no I'm too nosey.

When we get back to the castle, Jane and I run into my brother. "Max, where were you?" I roll my eyes.

"Geez! You guys act like I'm a child that needs to be looked after. I'm eighty-four years old for crying out loud. I can take care of myself." Noah looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Look, the last time we were separated, we were sent to a concentration camp, so don't get mad at me if I worry." I groan, I'm not in a good mood considering my walk was interrupted, so I'm going to be very irritable to everyone.

"I know you worry, just don't treat me like I'm a child that needs supervision. Okay?" I try to be reasonable because I know that he cares, but it annoys me that everyone goes crazy the second I decide to go for a walk when it's cloudy out.

"I know, just don't scare me like that again. I know you can take care of yourself, but I still worry." I force a smile onto my lips and turn around to go to my room, happy that I have a safe haven to go to. I'm not used to having to tell people when I want to go for a walk; when I was back in my house in Alaska, I usually just went for one, no questions asked. Now, everyone goes crazy the second they can't find me in my room.

I flop down on my bed, sighing loudly. This is gonna be a long six months.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Nothing much happened in this chapter, I know. But I wanted to put a Max/Jane chapter moment in there because I want them to be friends of sorts. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just want to tell you that, for my story, Alec and Jane will be portrayed by the people who play them in the movies. So Alec will look like Cameron Bright and Jane will look like Dakota Fanning. And, since you guys know that Cameron looks older than 13 years old, I'm going to make it so that Alec and Jane were turned when they were eighteen years old.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

A few days later I finally get the nerve to go and speak to Alec. But I practically have to force myself to walk up to him in the main room where most of Aro's "meetings" happen. I stay hidden in the hallway, but am able to see him with his back to me, talking to his sister. I bite my lip as I convince myself to start walking. I walk over to him slowly, and I know that he knows that I'm coming. He keeps his back straight and stiff, he looks like a statue. When I get to him, I stand behind him with my arms folded across my chest, waiting for him to turn around. I look him over for a minute as I decide what to do. He's fairly good looking with dark brown hair that kind of sweeps to one side, and a good build. After a minute with him still not turning around, I decide to speak.

"Alec I think we need to talk," I say softly. I'm not even pissed off at him anymore, but for some reason I just want to get to know him. I kind of feel drawn to him or something. After an eight of a second he turns around to face me; his red eyes meet my gold ones.

"Why do you say that?" he asks. I look at him for a moment as I tuck a strand of blond hair behind my ear.

"Because I just want to talk. I have to stay here for six months and I don't want us to be avoiding each other the entire time. I want us to at least be good acquaintances, okay?" I look at him in hope that he will agree. And part of me wants him to agree so badly, and I'm not sure why. Isn't he supposed to be the bad guy? Part of the "Witch Twin" duo who has killed a lot of innocent people or something? I push those thoughts from my mind as he answers me. He nods slowly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you," he says. I turn to Jane and give her a look. She locks eyes with me for a second before understanding that she needs to leave us alone. She nods and starts to back away towards the entrance leading into a hallway that leads to the west wing of the castle.

"Okay," she says. "I'm going to go talk to Chelsea and leave the two of you alone." When she's gone I turn back to her brother. Alec is looking at me as if he knows what I'm going to ask him. I stay silent, not knowing how to start this kind of conversation. God Max, it's not like you're getting ready to have the sex talk with him. I internally shudder when I remember the day my parents gave me "the talk". I was thirteen and I had my first big crush on a boy in school, so they felt like it was necessary to torture me.

"Come on, we can talk somewhere else," he says. I frown but follow him through the castle without question. We walk for a couple of minutes before finally stopping in front of a wooden door. Alec then takes out a key and puts it in the keyhole and turns it. Now I'm confused; why does he bother to lock the door when he lives in a place filled with vampires? He flings the door open and we both step into the room. I look around and see the it's his bedroom. Three of the walls are painted a shade of brown-ish tan, while the fourth is made of wood. I figure that when he had his room set up, Alec had whoever glue the wood over the brick. The floor is made of stone with a brown rug covering it. There is a simple queen-sized bed that is against the wooden wall, with a wooden nightstand on either side of it. And lastly, a stone fireplace that is not currently lit. There is a pile of books next to his bed that look like they have been read one too many times and a flat screen TV resting on a mahogany TV stand. When I look more closely, I can see movies such as "V for Vendetta", "Pulp Fiction", and "Of Mice and Men". I smile at the fact that I now know something about him besides the fact that he doesn't have a lot of patience. Plus, "Of Mice and Men" is my favorite book of all time; well that and "Into the Wild" by Jon Krakauer, based on a true story that takes place in the early nineties, about a guy name Chris McCandless a.k.a. Alex who gives up almost everything he has, including twenty-something thousand dollars to a charity that helps fight hunger, to go on a two-year trek through the U.S. and finally, in April of 1992, he hiked into the Stampede Trail in Denali Borough, Alaska. To make a long story short, he ate a seed that contained swainsonine and ironically died of starvation sometime in August of '92.

"We can talk in here," Alec says, shutting the door behind him. I nod and sit down on the foot of the bed, simply out of habit, facing the head of the bed with my legs crossed. He also sits down on the bed without a word, or shoes on, facing me.

"Nice room," I compliment him. He nods but otherwise doesn't say anything. Finally, after a moment, he speaks.

"So I'm guessing you want to know my life story?" I nod and he begins. "Jane and I were born a little before 800 A.D. in England to an Anglo-Saxon mother and a Frankish father. From the beginning my sister and I were different from everyone else. Weird things would happen around us; bad things would happen to those people who were unkind to my family, and good things would happen to those who were nice to us. Eventually, as we grew, people started to notice and were afraid of us and didn't like us. Finally, when we were eighteen, the superstitious locals of my village found Jane and I too much to endure; we were accused of witchcraft and were sentenced to be burnt at the stake." My thoughts towards him continue to soften as he tells his tale. Even though what I went through was worse, in my opinion anyway, I can't imagine being burnt at the stake.

"Fortunately Aro, who had been watching over Jan and I since we were toddlers, got word of what locals were going to do to us, so he rushed over to help. He managed to get to us without a second to spare and took us back here. He then changed us into vampires and we've been with him ever since." I look at him for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next.

"That must have been awful," I say finally. He shrugs.

"It's not as bad as the having to go through the holocaust, but it's still pretty shitty." He refuses to look at me and just looks at his hands; so I reach out, without thinking I might add, and grab one of his hands with mine. I feel a surge of electricity flow through me when our hands touch. I instantly pull my hand back and look down.

"So, uh… when did you and Jane first discover your powers as vampires?" He makes a face as if he's trying to remember.

"I'm not sure, but the first time we used them in battle was about a decade after we were changed. We used them to annihilate the Romanian's army of over one hundred vampires." I raise my eyebrows.

"Jeez," I breathe. He nods in understanding, then shakes his head.

"I didn't want to do it," he admits.

"Do what?"

"Destroy all of those people. I didn't feel like we were doing the right thing, but Aro saved my life and so I felt like I owed it to him to help him with that."

"And every other annihilation for then on, right?" I retort.

"What do you want me to say?" he says sharply. I flinch and his face automatically softens. "I'm sorry, it's just I wish I could get out of this place, you know? I would, if it wasn't for Jane. She wants to stay here; she thinks that we have a good life here. So I stay." We're quiet for a moment and I decide to take advantage of the silence to get out of there. Don't get me wrong, I kind of like talking to Alec, but this is getting to be too awkward for comfort so I need to get out before I say something stupid. I stand up and clear my throat.

"I'd better get going. Noah's probably looking for me," I tell him. He looks up at me and nods.

"Well, thanks for listening."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later." I go over to the door, open it, look back at him one last time, and leave, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Max's P.O.V.

"So, if you're from Poland, then shouldn't you have an accent?" Alec asks me a few days later as we sit on the floor of the "assassination room". I call it that because I hear that this is where Aro, Caius and Marcus do their assassinations of innocent vampires and humans. Jane rolls her eyes at her brother's question.

"Shouldn't you have an accent if you're from England?" I shoot back at him. I then sigh and pick up a card and put one down. We are currently playing poker and I'm pretty sure I'm losing. But I'm having fun, and that's all what matters, right? No, I want to win. I really want to win. But I've never really played poker so I'm pretty sure that the chance that I will win is slim to none. "I don't know. When I moved to America from Poland, I wanted to have a fresh start and leave my past behind me. I wanted to pretend that I was from America and that I had nothing to do with what was going on in my native country. And I couldn't do that with my accent because then people would ask me things like "You have an accent? Where are you from?" So I basically learned how to talk in an American accent from the people around me, and I learned pretty quickly to keep the accent going." Alec smiles a little bit and looks down at his cards. Jane, however is frowning down at her cards.

"Fold," she says slapping her cards down in defeat. I smile and look back at Alec.

"Tell you what," he says, "If you say something in your Polish accent, then I'll say something in my accent." I raise my eyebrows.

"Fine, but if you pull the same thing you did with the back stories, I'll rip your nut sack off," I threaten him. Then I think back to way back when I used to speak English with my father. It's been a long time since I've spoken with my accent, and so it takes me a minute to remember how to do it. And I don't know what to say, so I decide to say something random. "Rachel had to run errands for her mother and father on Saturday." Both Jane and Alec are frowning a little.

"What?" Jane asks. I roll my eyes.

"Rachel had to run errands for her mother and father on Saturday," I say again. I chose that sentence because I remember how, when I speak in my Polish accent, you hear that hard r sound.

"That's not a Polish accent, that's a Russian accent," Alec says.

Still speaking in my Polish accent I say, "The Polish and the Russian accents sound very similar; but for the Russian accent, your tongue is pulled back more. For the Polish accent, there's more action in the front of your mouth." I drop the accent and turn to Alec. "Okay, your turn." He sighs loudly and runs his fingers through his hair.

"What do you want me to say?" he asks. I bite my lip and smile. There's something I've always wanted to hear an English person say.

"Say "kitty cats."" He frowns.

"Why?" I shrug. He rolls his eyes and speaks. "Kitty cats." My smile widens and I laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's the way you said that. It just tickled my fancy, that's all." Jane laughs too. "See! Even she thought it was funny." He turns on his sister and gives her a look as if to say "Grow up." Jane, still smiling, stands up.

"I'm going now. I have to talk to Chelsea about something," she says. "Have fun." She walks away and her footsteps disappear; then, without any warning, Alec grabs my cards from my hands.

"Hey!" I gasp. "Give those back!" When I reach for them, he holds them out of my reach. Now remember that the both of us are still sitting on the stone floor, so it's not like I can jump and grab them out of his hand. But I really want those cards back; so I get up onto my knees and move towards him. As I start leaning over him to try to grab ahold of the pieces of paper, Alec leans back so that he's now laying on the floor, hand still out of my reach. So, being the dumbass that I am, I climb so that I'm literally on top of him, my arms holding me up so that my face is only an inch from his. My blonde hair is hanging in curtains around us and, all of a sudden, I forget about the cards. The both of us look each other in the eyes, and I can feel his breath on my face. In one way it makes me feel awkward, but in another way it makes me feel good. Like I have butterflies fluttering in my stomach. But in a good way. And of course, with my luck, that is the moment everyone chooses to walk into the room. All talking ceases and everyone stops in their tracks. I look up and see Aro, Marcus, Caius, Noah, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Afton, Santiago, Corin, and Renata. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Can we run?" Alec whispers. I shake my head. The both of us quickly stand up with everyone watching us. And can I tell you that my brother does not look happy? He's staring at Alec with a look that could melt ice.

"What's going on?" Aro asks Alec and I quietly. I bite my lip, trying to think of an excuse. Wait. Why do I need to find an excuse? There was literally nothing going on just a second ago. It had been completely innocent. Well okay, not completely innocent, but you get the gist of it.

"We were playing cards when Alec took my cards from me, so I tried to get them back," I answer honestly.

"And here you go, Max," Alec says. He hands me my cards and I robotically take them from him. Then I don't know what else to do, so I clear my throat.

"I'll ah- I have to go," I say. Then I turn on my heels and fast walk the hell out of there. When I reach my room, I throw the cards on my bed and brace myself against my closed door. What just happened? I bite my lip once more and look up towards the ceiling. Are you seriously starting to Like Alec? Really Max? Out of all the vampires in the world, you have to go for Alec? I groan and rub my face with my hands. I'm in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**1941**

One of the things I hate about being a vampire is the fact that I have to kill in order to survive. I hate having to watch the life drain out of the human's eyes as I drink their blood. But I have to do what I have to do. Tonight, I stalk the streets and rooftops of the town of Portland, Oregon, searching for my next meal. Since I'm a newborn vampire I'm always thirsty for blood, so I have to hunt once a week in order to keep my thirst under control enough so that I can be around humans during the day.

Adelajda told me that I have to hunt inconspicuously in order to keep under the human radar. So that means I can only hunt the people who nobody will miss, like the homeless or prostitutes or whatever. I don't like it as I hate the tint of alcohol in the bloodstream, but I have no choice; I don't want the Volturi, the vampire royalty, to come after me.

I stalk an older homeless man down the streets and I can tell, even from the rooftop of a tall brick building, that he's intoxicated. His breath reeks of vodka and he's stumbling down the sidewalk. _Okay Maxine, _I think to myself, _it's now or never._ I wait for him to stumble into a dirty alleyway littered with full trash cans and cigarette butts before I leap from the rooftop I'm perched on. I land silently behind him, but there's a slight jostling of the wind and he freezes in his tracks. Then, slowly, he turns around to face me. I can imagine what I look like to him. He probably sees a girl in her late teens with blonde hair and bright, crimson red eyes, and pale white skin. But because of his intoxication, the red eyes and snarling in hunger passes right over his head. He smiles at me like he's a drug addict and I'm his next fix. He makes me sick with his odor and his dirty face. I have to remind myself of the sweet blood that's soon to come, so I can keep myself from turning away from him.

"Well look at what we have here," he slurs. I barely hear him as the thirst in my throat takes over my full attention. "Aren't you a fine example of youth-." His voice is cut off as my hand covers his throat and lifts him off his feet and into the air. His eyes widen as I stare into his brown eyes, tilting my head slightly to the side. I then smile menacingly and throw him through the air so he lands about a yard away from me. He lands with a cringe worthy thud; and as I walk up to him, I can see him gasping for the air that has escaped his lungs. I internally laugh. I remember when I was that weak and vulnerable. I again grab him by his throat, lift him up and slam his back into the red brick wall. I'm so thirsty right now that it's almost unbearable. Good thing I'm about to fix that. I hear his jaw break as my fingers press harder to his skin. He screams. I bring my mouth down to his exposed throat, and bite.

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know that it's a short chapter, but I really wanted to show you guys a part of Max's past and how she became the vampire she is today. There will be several of these kinds of chapters throughout the story and I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Max's P.O.V.

"Come on, Max, you have to feed," Noah says to me as he stands in the doorway to my room. I don't look at him as I concentrate on the book I am reading.

"Not if I have to drink from humans," I tell him. "I already told you that I'm sticking to my vegetarian diet. Nothing you or anybody can say will change my mind." My brother sighs loudly.

"Max, why do you have to be so God damned stubborn? It's no big deal to drink from humans."

"It's a big deal to me. It's murder." It's quiet for a second.

"Fine, have it your way." He sounds annoyed. "Heidi will be back any minute with the food, and if you change your mind you're welcome to join us." I hear him leave. I sigh and put down my book. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't I just leave this place and never look back? I'm so homesick. And I'm not talking about my home back in Alaska. I'm talking about my old home back in Poland. I remember living in a two story building with one other family. Noah, Meghan, Sofiya and I had to share a room while my parents had a different room. Then the other family took the other two rooms. I would give anything to be able to see it again.

I'm lying on my bed, on my side, when the screaming starts. And it makes me shudder. I plug my ears, trying to block out the noise, it doesn't work. A minute later, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Alec standing over me. He's covered in a black cloak and has another one in his right hand. What's going on? I sit up and look at him.

"Come on," he says softly. I automatically stand up, intrigued by our closeness. God, what is happening to you, Max? Since when do you get soft in the knees at the closeness of a boy? But the truth is that I've never really liked a guy before, so this is all new to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, trying to drown out the screaming in the background. Alec smiles at me.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you hunting." I furrow my eyebrows. Is he serious? He must be because now he's handing me a cloak and is walking out the door. I quickly follow him.

"You're taking me hunting?" He looks back at me.

"Yeah."

"B-But won't you miss your… meal?" I have a hard time referring to humans as meals. He ponders this for a moment as I put my cloak on.

"Yeah, but I figured that I could give this whole "vegetarian" thing a try." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Okay, have I just walked into a parallel universe or something? Since when is a member of the Volturi willing to try new things? Alec and I stop at the opening of the castle, just far back enough so that the sun doesn't hit us. He turns towards me.

"Really? Even my own brother doesn't want to try my diet. But somehow you do?" He smiles again. He's in a good mood today. "Besides, I'm not thirsty." This causes him to raise his eyebrows.

"Max, your eyes are pitch black. You can't fool me." I look down. I am really thirsty, to the point where my throat feels like it's on fire. He taps me under the chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Don't worry, Super-Max. I'm doing this on my own free will. It's not like somebody is forcing me to do this. So relax, okay?" I take a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm my nerves. Alec is actually being really nice to me. It's kind of suspicious, to be honest. From the stories I've heard about him, he's usually ruthless and cold. Okay, Max, stop ruining the moment with your internal struggle. A guy is paying attention to you. Enjoy it for once. I swear, if Meghan saw me right now, she would scold me for freezing up while talking to a guy. I nod. "Good." He takes my hood and pulls it up for me. "Let's go."

We walk through the town at human pace, avoiding the humans. It seems like it takes forever for us to reach the wooded area, but we finally get there; and when we get far enough into the woods, we ditch our cloaks by a tree, and start running at full speed. I laugh as I pass Alec, and I hear him huff in annoyance. He starts to run faster and soon we are neck and neck. To make a long story short, I beat him by the time we had to stop.

By the time we're done hunting, I've taken down a bunch of deer and a brown bear. Brown bear has always been my favorite. Alec looks like he struggles with the taste of animals, and is done way after me due to him going incredibly slow.

After, we walk back slowly to where we left our cloaks, just enjoying the moment, and watching the sun go down. If we keep it up at this pace, then we will be able to walk through town without our cloaks on.

"What's your favorite color?" Alec asks me after a while. I look up a him from the corner of my eye.

"Red," I answer. "You?"

"I've always been fond of black." I smile.

"No surprise there." He also smiles.

"No but really, I kind of like black. But I sort of like orange more."

"Orange, like an actual orange?"

"Nah, orange like the sunset on a summer day. A sunset has always made me feel happy." We walk some more and by the time we speak again, it's completely dark out.

"What color were your eyes when you were human?" I ask him, honestly curious. I could imagine that they were hazel or maybe green?

"Blue. So did Jane. That's the only thing we had in common about our looks." We reach our cloaks and pick them up, then we keep on walking towards our destination. "What about you?"

"My eyes were a pale blue. My father always told me that they were my best feature. He told me that my eyes were as blue as the sky on a sunny day." I look over at him. "Sometimes I miss my old colored eyes. I hate how they're yellow now. It's so unattractive."

"No it isn't," he says. We are now in the castle, walking through the halls towards our rooms. "It's just unique, that's all." I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll believe that the day Aro quits being an annoying control freak." Alec laughs loudly, making me laugh. I've never really noticed that his laugh is really contagious, and I love it.

But, of course, all good things must come to an end. Just as Alec starts to laugh, we run into everyone, my brother, Aro, Jane and so on and so on. We automatically stop laughing, but I can't stop smiling; I'm just in a really good mood right now.

"Max, your eyes," Noah says. I look at him without answering. "You went hunting?" I nod.

"Alec brought me out to the woods to hunt. We just got back," I answer.

"So that's where he went," Jane says. Alec nods and turns to me.

"I'll see you later?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say. Then we both leave in opposite directions, leaving everyone open-mouthed behind us.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review**

**~Gina**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**1941**

Due to the cloudy skies, I'm able to go out and interact with the humans today. Now, you would think that I would stand out with my red eyes, but I'll be wearing sunglasses. I walk around the town and look at all the families running around, trying to get their daily errands done, wives are chasing their toddlers while the occasional family dog chases a Frisbee. I feel envious of their obliviousness, at their freedom to grow old with their families. As far as everybody who was brave enough to come up to me knows, I'm a young bachelorette living on my own because my entire family is dead. That kind of is true, my mother and Sofiya are dead; I'm not sure about Meghan or Noah or Dad.

I'm wearing tan, pleated pants with a navy-blue shirt and a jacket, to make it more believable. I walk around for about two hours, going around to the different shops and looking around. Some people do look at me when I walk by them because of my pale white skin, and my outfit, but I don't care. I just want to enjoy my time out in the open.

I end up going to a small book store that looks like it has seen better days. I look around for a few minutes before settling on Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. It's a favorite of mine, and I lost my other copy of it back home. I bring the book up to the counter where an older woman sits on a chair. She rings me up, but is unable to take her eyes off of me.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart? You look a little pale," she says, showing concern. I look at her for a moment before nodding. Why wouldn't I be alright? I'm a vampire now. I can't get sick or anything, but maybe she means am I alright mentally. I take the book and walk to the park and sit under a tree to read.

I'm fifteen pages in when I see them. There are ten of them. All beautifully pale like I am, and stand with grace and stature. When the wind blows, I inhale deeply and then I know for sure. They're vampires. I haven't met another vampire since Adelajda, so I don't know what to do. I look at them as they talk to each other. They're talking about someone named Carlisle and how he plans to go to DeVry University.

I have to get out of here before they notice me. I'm not a confrontational person and I'm very shy. I stand up, smooth out my dress, and start walking past them. But my luck has always been horrible, and it's no exception today, as just as I walk past them, they turn their attention to me. I look at them through my sunglasses while they look at me. It's only then that I realize that I've stopped walking.

Then they're walking over to me and standing in front of me. A blond male steps up and holds his hand out.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. What is your name?" he asks. I look at his hand for a moment before sliding my hand into his. I give it a squeeze that I think is gentle, but when he winces, I know otherwise. I pull my hand back.

"Max," I say. Carlisle furrows his eyebrows.

"What?" I roll my eyes.

"My name. It's Max."

"Short for Maxine?" I nod. "Well Max, why don't you take off the glasses?" I feel like a kid that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I don't listen for a minute. But then I slowly lift them to the top of my head. All of the vampires gasp. "You're a newborn?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I got a review that said that I have not updated this story in a while and while that may be true, I have a good reason. I'm currently on summer vacation and visiting family, so I won't be able to update that often for a little while. I hope you guys understand. Anyways, I wanted to do something different for this chapter so I decided to write it from Alec's P.O.V. In the next chapter I'll do a Max/Jane chapter since I want them to be friends of sorts. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alec's P.O.V.

I've never really thought about having a relationship in all of my years as a vampire. To be completely honest, the whole idea of spending the rest of my existence with only one person doesn't really appeal to me. I've spent quite a few nights with Heidi and another vampire named Lilly; but other than that I've never even come close to settling down with someone. There's never really been anybody worth taking a second look at… until the day I met her.

I've never met anybody like Max before. She's down to earth and funny and I just feel complete when I'm around her. I don't know what it is about her, but she draws me towards her, like an imaginary tether that connects her to me or something. And even though she can be stubborn she has the best personality. She's caring and determined and she stands up for what she believes in.

Not only that, she's beautiful, too. She has pale skin, obviously, with a heart shaped face, a straight nose, a perfect set of full lips, light blonde hair and dimples. I can even see her with her blue eyes. I can distantly remember some of the times when I was human, and I found that I was attracted to girls with blue eyes. I guess that carried into my second life, even though she doesn't exactly have blue eyes anymore. I don't know exactly what I feel for her yet. I don't know if it's just a crush or what; but I do know that it's something.

Right now I'm wandering the castle, trying to entertain myself while I wait for who know what. I'm pretty sure that I'm just waiting around until I'm needed again. That's pretty much what I usually do. I'm walking through the east wing of the castle when I hear it. Music playing. I think it's called "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beetles. I actually love that song; it's been a favorite of mine ever since it came out. I walk quietly towards where the music is coming from and stop in front of a big room that just has some paintings and stuff in it. I also find Max in the room, listening to the music on a portable stereo and dancing to herself. I lean against the wall and smile. She's so cute that it kills me; it's like she doing it on purpose, just to get me to let my protective barrier of walls come down so that I'm vulnerable.

As she twirls around she catches sight of me and skids to a stop, like she's surprised to see me when she had to have heard me walk in. In a flash she's at the stereo and turning it off.

"I didn't hear you come in," she says as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. I raise my eyebrows at that. How does a vampire not hear someone enter a room?

"How did you not hear me?" I ask her, slightly amused. She smiles and looks down, which I decide is the cutest thing in the universe. Damn, what is happening to me? Since when do I ever find girls cute and beautiful? I've always referred to girls as sexy or hot. I internally shake the thoughts from my head and cross my arms over my chest.

"I guess I was caught up in the moment, and music. Don't worry, my senses are normally in high gear." My smile widens.

"Is that right?" She looks at me with accusation.

"Are you saying otherwise?" That's the last thing that I'm trying to imply, but I don't want to give up my wiseass image just yet; so I shrug and step away from the wall. I then walk over to the stereo and turn the music back on. I then walk over to Max and hold my hand out to her.

"Dance with me," I say. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Is that an order?" she asks. I shake my head.

"More like a request." She keeps on staring at me with doubt. "Please? This is my favorite song." She finally gives in and takes my hand, and I pull her to the middle of the room. For the next three minutes or so I twirl her around the room, and I can almost feel my heart beating again when I hear her laughing and having a good time dancing with me.

Then the song ends and we're just standing in the middle of the room, our chests pressed together, our faces inches apart, looking into each other's eyes. It feels amazing to be this close to her, to be able to touch her and look into her eyes and see into her soul. I've never felt anything like this before, and it's unnerving, I'm not used to it and I'm not sure whether or not to put my walls back up or to allow her to keep knocking them down. All I know is that I might be falling in love with her.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I really enjoyed writing from Alec's point of view and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**A/N: Okay, so for those of you who have been following this story from the beginning and/or have not read the first few chapters after I made a recent edit to them; I originally pictured Saoirse Ronan as Max, but I have a story planned and the main character is Irish, so of course, when I think of the main character I picture Saoirse. Now I picture Britt Robertson as Max.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

"So what's going on between you and my brother?" Jane asks me as we play a game of chess. Unlike poker, I know how to play this game. It's been two weeks since Alec and I danced to that song by the Beetles and Alec and I have since grown closer than ever. I look up at her as I move one of my pieces.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. Jane raises an eyebrow at me.

"I beg to differ." She moves one of her pieces and looks up at me. "I see the way you look at each other. It's obvious that you both have feelings for one another." I bite my lip as my mind goes into top gear, trying to figure out what to do and say. Is it really that obvious that I like Alec? And is what Jane said really true? Does Alec truly like my back? I mean, for the past two weeks Alec and I have been spending a lot of time together, but I'm not really sure how he feels. Because, as you all know, I'm new to all of this romance stuff.

"How does he look at me?" I ask, truly curious as to what the others see. She looks up at me for a moment. She looks me over, at the hopeful and naïve look on my face.

"He looks at you like… like you're the ocean and he's desperate to drown." She's quiet for a moment. I look down and bite my lip. "How do you feel about him?" I think about that for a second.

"I like him. I really, really like him." I'm still down at my intertwined fingers, not wanting to meet Jane's gaze. "I'm not really sure what love feels like, to be honest. I've never gotten this close to somebody before and I'm scared that it won't last."

"Hey," Jane says softly. I look up at her. "I've never been in love either, but I do know that once you find it, love will never fade. That's especially true for us vampires; because if memories don't fade, then neither will love." I smile, showing the dimple on my left cheek.

"I hope so, because it feels amazing. Like I'm in a dream that I never want to end." I move my knight, but otherwise don't say anything. I think I hear a shuffling from one of the corridors, but I dismiss it as I have no energy to figure out who's eavesdropping.

"And I'm guessing from your reaction to what I just told that you haven't slept with him yet," Jane says, obviously trying to lighten the mood. I look at her and laugh loudly.

"Are you serious?" I ask with my eyebrows raised. She's also smiling.

"Yeah, I wanna know if my brother's gotten any," she says, sarcastically. "No, I was wondering because…. because I think that you're good for him." She's quiet for a minute. "I've never seen him act this way before."

"What do you mean?"

"He's… a lot less irritable, a lot less jumpy, a lot happier than I've seen him in over a thousand years. He hasn't been happy in a long time, not when Aro saved us," she gives a humorless laugh. "Not even when he had those one night stands with Heidi and Lilly, which I shouldn't even call one night stands because he's had plenty of-," she cuts off when she sees my tortured expression. I know that whatever Alec has done before I met him is none of my business, but that doesn't mean I want to hear about his sex life, especially if it doesn't involve me. "I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is that you are changing him for the better. I mean, he talked to me yesterday about how he is actually thinking about permanently becoming a vegetarian vampire, and I know that it's because of you. Nobody else would ever be able to convince him to even try a drop of animal blood, and now you somehow convinced him to commit to the lifestyle? Max, you bring out the very best in my brother, and I want you to know that I will be forever in your debt because of that." I can't stop smiling now, all because of what Jane said.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm getting myself into," I tell her. "I've never felt this way about anybody." I laugh halfheartedly. "And I'm a virgin, if that answers your question." I move my piece and take her king. I stand up and smooth out my outfit. "I'm gonna get going." I turn around and walk out of the room, down the long corridor and bump into Alec. He seems to know that I was going to walk this way as he doesn't go, "I'm sorry, Max," or "Oh hey Max." But he does take my hand tightly in his and starts to lead me towards the west side of the castle. Alec looks around himself as we walk; as if to make sure that nobody's following us. What the hell is going on? Alec finally leads me to his bedroom and closes the door behind us. Okay, I'm really confused as to what is happening right now.

"Alec? What's going on?" I ask him. He listens for a minute and the both of us hear that the hallway outside his bedroom door is vacant. After an eight of a second he turns around to face me. The look on his face at this moment sends a chill down my spine; which really says something considering my core temperature is most likely below freezing. I look into those red eyes of his, that are very slightly tinted with yellow. And then I get this feeling in my chest, and all of a sudden I realize something.

"You were the one listening in on mine and Jane's conversation, weren't you?" I don't know how I know, but I know. I guess it's the look on his face that gives him away. Alec smiles and slowly moves towards me.

"Congratulations," he says teasingly. "You were actually paying attention this time." I'm only able to manage a quick smile before my face goes into a mask of worry. What is he getting at? Is he going to tell me that what Jane said is wrong, that he doesn't have feelings for me? I know that if I had a heartbeat, that it would be thundering against my ribcage right now, that's how nervous I am right now. I lick my lips as I watch him, trying to figure out what to say next.

"So… uh… w-what did you hear?" Alec has gotten so close to me that I back up a little… only to hit the brick wall behind me. But that doesn't deter him; he puts his hands on the brick wall, his arms on either side of me and his face so close to mine that I can feel his breath against my face.

"I pretty much heard you tell my sister that you are in love with me." I full on smile now.

"Liar." He does something then that almost made my knees melt. He puts one of his palms on my neck, so that the tips of four of his fingers touch the nape of my neck, while his thumb touches the corner of my mouth. The other hand goes to the left side of my head, so that his fingers become tangled in my hair. His face is now so close that his nose is practically touching mine. He rolls his eyes, almost ruining the moment.

"Okay, so I heard you tell her that you really, really like me."

"And what do you think about that?" I ask, breaking all of my personal records of things that I've ever said to a guy. Okay Max, you're getting confident, that's good. I hope. Alec looks me in the eyes for a moment, and all I can think about is his lips and how soft they would feel against mine. It's really all I can do to keep myself from kissing him right now; I want to do it. I want it with every fiber of my being.

"Does this answer your question?" he asks. Then he leans in and…

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys probably hate me right now for leaving you with a cliff hanger; but I had to do it. Oh my fucking gosh. The chapter even had me feeling giddy; and I'm the one who wrote it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

_February 23rd, 2007_

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that you're wondering why I'm only writing to you instead of writing to everyone else like I said I would, but I have something to get off my chest that I don't want everyone to know. And with Edward's mindreading abilities, you're the only one who I feel can keep my secret because your thoughts are safe from Edward's gift. I'll write to the others soon, but I need to get this letter out first._

_And what's my secret, you might ask. Well, my secret is that I'm in love. I know that under any other circumstance, my being in love would be a good thing, but I'm here, in Volterra, with the Volturi. So who, you might ask, am I in love with? That's what I need you to keep a secret. Because I'm in love with Alec. Yes, the same Alec with the sensory depriving abilities. You might think that I'm crazy, but I don't care. I'm in love with him, and I'm not really sure how it happened, though I do know when I'd lost. The fight to not fall in love with him, I mean. It's the first time he took me hunting. I had gone two weeks without blood, and none of the others—not even my brother—offered to take me out to hunt animals; they all thought, still think, that I'm crazy to stick with this vegetarian diet. I was in my room and Alec came in with a cloak for me and he took me hunting for animals. And you know what? He, also, drank animal blood, much to my surprise. And these past two months he's drank animal blood._

_I don't know what to do now. In June I'm supposed to be leaving, but I don't want to be apart from Alec, and what if he doesn't want to leave with me? I'm afraid that my love for him will keep me from leaving this hell hole. Though it could be worse considering I have a friend besides Noah and Alec: Jane. I know what you must be thinking, "How could you be friends with those monsters?" Well, I must say that without their gifts, the both of them aren't that bad. Jane is the only one that I can really talk to about my feelings for Alec. She's the only one I've told, though I'm sure the others are suspicious considering they've caught the two of us together a couple of times doing things. And I'm not suggesting anything sexual. Alec and I have not done anything like that. Though we did have our first kiss yesterday. It was like something like out of one of the romance books that I sometimes like to read._

_I had just finished pouring my heart and soul out to Jane, a.k.a. I confessed my feeling for Alec to her, and had been on my way back to my room when I ran into him. He led me back to my room and revealed to me that he had been listening in on Jane and I when I said that I was in love with him. He made a few cocky comments, then he went to kiss me, when we were interrupted by Demetri, who had looked confused and angry to see us the way we were._

_"What are you two doing?" he asked. Alec and I jumped apart and I know that, had I been human, my cheeks would have been bright red._

_"I was just teaching Max how to read people's emotions by looking into their eyes," Alec says. All three of us knew that that was a pathetic excuse, but we didn't know what else to say. Demetri had raised his eyebrows, not buying a word Alec had just said._

_"Oh really? Cause it looks like you two were about to lock lips or something." Demetri had given Alec an accusing look, and some sort of message passed between the two of them. Then Alec got a dangerous look on his face and he stared daggers at Demetri. I got the hint that I should leave if I valued my life, so I slipped past them both and fast walked to my room, which was on the other side of the castle. I had gotten about halfway when I sensed someone behind me._

_At that moment Alec grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into an old closet; and the second he shut the door, he started to kiss me. It crazy to think about it. That my first ever kiss would take place in a broom closet with a man who is hated by most of the vampire population. But I don't really care because I love him so much. I would travel to the center of the earth to be with him. And the kiss we shared? It was amazing as first kisses should be. He had kissed me softly at first, for a few moments, then we pulled back for a fraction of a second; and I don't know about him, but I smiled widely before he placed his lips back on mine. I don't know what I'm going to do when it comes time for me to leave Volterra, but I can't think about that right now. This is the first time, in a long time, that I'm truly happy before the tragic events leading up to my change into this life. But I'm scared at the same time. I'm scared that this won't last. That Alec will come to his senses and totally break my heart because he realized that he doesn't really love me. I guess I just have to hope for the best._

_Anyway, how are you guys doing? How's Nessie? I'm sure she already looks different from the last time I saw her. If you could, please send me a picture of the entire gang, as I miss you guys and would like to see some familiar faces. Please write back soon, and I hope that you keep my secret from the rest of your family. I'll tell them eventually, but I'm just not ready to tell a lot of people. See you soon._

_Yours Truly,_

_Max Logan_

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I know I haven't updated in a while, and I want to apologize. I've been on summer vacation these past two months and have been spending time with family. But starting next week, I'll be back at school as a senior, if you can believe it. Which means that I have a long drive back to my home state that I'm not looking forward to. I hate being in the car for long periods of time. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Max's P.O.V.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I say. Alec and I are lying on my bed, above the covers, in each other's arms. It's been one week since our first kiss and we haven't done anything more than that. Alec understands that I want to take things slowly, and he respects it. Right now we are savoring a few last moments of being together before he has to leave for a week to go check out some suspicious activities in Mexico. From what I heard, all of the signs point to a newborn army. Both Alec, Jane, and Noah have to go, because of their powers. Noah convinced me to give them their powers back for a short time so they can deal with the newborn army, even though I don't like it. I'm honestly gonna miss Alec so much. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm gonna miss Noah and Jane too. But Alec and I are still in the honeymoon phase in our complicated relationship, so of course I'm not really worried much about anyone other than Alec right now.

"I know, but I have to," he says. I sigh and look into his yellow-red eyes. He's still determined to keep up with the vegetarian diet, though I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe it's because of me?

"I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship. I hate not being able to openly express myself."

"Don't you think I feel the same? I wish I could kiss you whenever I'd like, but you know what would happen if Aro, Caius, Marcus or the others found out about us. They would figure out pretty fast that, because you and I are involved, that I would follow you when you leave in June. And they don't want to lose someone like me. I don't mean to sound cocky, but I'm very powerful, and losing me would knock a big chunk out of their power. They'd kill you, or me, or both of us. And I can't risk your life like that." I sigh again. I hate it when people think that I can't take care of myself. But Alec has the right idea on this one. Everyone here is most likely a more experienced fighter than me, and would have no problem destroying me.

"I'm going to miss you," I say. He smiles.

"Me too." We start to kiss again, and this kiss is of the French variety, if you know what I mean. But we're soon interrupted by Jane. When she opens the door she snorts.

"Can you guys please knock it off before I defy all the laws of nature and throw up?" she says. Alec and I pull apart and he stands up. "We have to get going, anyway. Aro says we're leaving in five minutes and I'm sure that Max will want to say goodbye to her brother." I also stand up and fix myself. My hair is slightly tousled and my clothes are slightly wrinkled. I straighten them and nod.

"Yeah. I want to talk to him. We haven't had a chance to do much of that lately," I say. I give Alec one last kiss and walk out of the room. I then run at full speed to Noah's room. I don't think to knock, and I'm not even paying attention to the things around me, just focused on seeing my brother, so I'm not prepared for what I find. I open the door to find Noah mostly naked, on top of a mostly naked girl. And they're getting down and dirty. "Oh my God," I say, and quickly get the fuck out of there. I'm so embarrassed. I mean, who wouldn't be? I just witnessed my brother having sex with some random vampire chick. God. I guess it is kind of my fault considering I didn't knock first, and I wasn't paying attention as usual. But still, they should have locked the door or put up a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign or something. I close my eyes and shudder as I think of it again. No sister wants to see something like that, and I have it worse because I have a great memory.

I start to walk away and try to shake away the memory, though I know that that won't happen anytime soon.

I get about ten feet away from the door when I hear Noah's door open and hear him run after me.

"Hey Max, what were you doing?" he asks. I look up at him with that look. You know that look. The look you give someone when they're trying to play off something that just happened and you're just like "You're really gonna pretend like what just happened didn't happen?"

"Oh I don't know, Noah. I went to say goodbye to my brother before he left for a week and I accidentally walk in on him having sex." He rolls his eyes.

"That was your fault. You didn't knock first so we could get our clothes back on." I roll my eyes.

"I know. But you could have locked the door or put up a sign or something."

"I don't really like to advertise my sex life. Besides, you should have been able to hear… what was going on. What's going on with you?" I sigh.

"I've been kind of distracted lately. I haven't been paying much attention to my surroundings lately, and I have to work on that or I'm gonna end up getting killed."

"Yeah, you do. But you're safe here, so don't worry." I snort.

"Noah, I'm as safe here as I was back in Auschwitz. And you wanna know why? Because of that thing that going on that shall not be mentioned directly due to the amount of vampires that might overhear us." My brother literally has the nerve to roll his eyes.

"You're being a little dramatic." My mouth drops open in surprise and I step in front of him so he is forced to stop walking.

"A little dramatic? If anybody, especially Aro or Caius, finds out about "you know what", then they'll destroy me. You know they will, so don't try to deny it. I'm telling you, I'm not safe here without you or Alec here. And I'm not trying to be an un-feminist bitch by saying that either. I'm just being practical. I've hidden for my entire existence and haven't had that much contact with vampires, and the only fighting I know is the little bit of technique that the Cullens taught me, that's it. I'd get my head torn off if I were to go up against anybody here." He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Okay listen, for this trip you're gonna be safe. From what I heard the newborn army is pretty big and so Aro is going to need as many vampires as he can manage in order to get this under control. The only people who will be here are the wives and a few guards. The guards usually leave you alone unless you pose a threat to either the wives or our secret. So just try to lay low and you'll be fine, okay?" My nerves are still uneasy, but I decide to trust Noah. After all, he's been a part of the Volturi for a lot of years now. He knows how they work. I take a deep breath and let it out. It wasn't really necessary as I don't need air to survive, but it helps to soothe my nerves.

"Okay," I say. He smiles.

"Good. Now I have to go. But I just want to let you know that I'll be having a really long talk with you know who. You know, to make sure that he's treating you right," he says. I smile widely.

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I know that I have not uploaded for this in a while and I honestly have no excuse except for the fact that I haven't really had the inspiration to write anything lately. But I do want you guys to know that I will not give up on this story. I promise that I'll finish it. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**1941**

I quickly put my glasses back over my eyes and look around. They had said that louder than I expected and I am afraid that one of the humans might overhear.

"Can you say that a little louder please? I don't think the people in China heard you," I hiss. I smooth down my dress and stand stiffly, waiting for them to do or say something. I don't know what they want from me, but I hope that it's nothing, as I'm not a confrontational person. I never have, and I never will be, so I try to avoid situations like this.

Carlisle looks at me in shock, like he can't think of what to say. Finally, he's able to speak. "How long ago were you turned?" he asks. I frown. What does that have to do with conversation?

"About four months ago," I tell them.

"Only four months?" he asks. I nod. "How are you able to control your thirst? You shouldn't be out here at such a young age. Where is the person who changed you?" God, he's talking to me like I'm an infant.

"The woman who changed me is back… in where I'm from. And I control my thirst be feeding constantly. I wouldn't usually risk this, but I miss the sun. I had to go out for the day." They don't know about what I've been through. They don't know how lucky they are to never had had the feeling of total helplessness. They knew only freedom, while I'm not sure what freedom is anymore. I no longer have a sense of security, and the sun is the only thing to remind me that I'm no longer in that place. A guy with reddish-brown hair clears his throat.

"Can we do this someplace else, Carlisle?" he asks in a low voice. Carlisle nods.

"Yes, of course. Max, why don't you come with us back to our house? We can talk." Fear jolts through me at that moment. Obviously I still have trust issues. I back up a few feet and try to keep calm. I shake my head.

"No, thank you," I say quietly. "It has been nice meeting with you, but I have to go now." I turn around and fast walk away at human pace. When I get back to the place that I'm staying at, an old abandoned building that I think used to be an apartment building, I sit by the window overlooking the rainy street as people try to get out of the downpour. I feel an emptiness in the pit of my stomach that reaches my chest and makes me want to fall over and just wait to be destroyed. I don't want to live anymore. I just want to die and be with my family. But from what Adelajda told me, vampires can't die. It's next to impossible for us to die.

My mother would say that I'm depressed, and I guess that she'd be right. But I have a good reason to be. I look out the window and see clouds start to form and snow starts to fall. It's the first snowfall of the year. That gives me hope. But after a few minutes of watching the snow pile up on the ground, I get even more depressed, so I go and sit in a dark corner of the room, hugging my knees to my chest, and leaning my head against me knees.

I'm not sure how long I stay like this, but the next thing I know, someone touches me on the shoulder. I jump up, and am on my feet in less than a second. I get ready to defend myself, but a voice stops me.

"It's just us," Carlisle says. I look at the vampires for a second. Trying to decide what to do.

"How did you find me?" I ask. He smiles a little.

"We followed your scent." Oh, that should have been obvious. I lean up against a wall and fold my arms across my chest.

"What do you want from me?"

"We would like to know if you'd like to come and stay with us for a little while," a woman with caramel colored hair says. "And even if you don't want to stay permanently, you could at least stay until after the holidays. Nobody should spend Christmas alone." I raise my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, curiously.

"Christmas is only a week away," the redheaded boy tells me.

"Wait, what day is it?"

"It's the eighteenth of December, why?" a blonde female says. I frown. Is it really the eighteenth? Time flew by so fast for me, it's hard to keep track.

"What's the matter, Max?" Carlisle asks me. I shake my head and laugh for the first time it what feels like forever.

"I can't believe I forgot," I say.

"Forgot what?" I look up at the cluster of vampires and give them a small smile.

"Today's my birthday." I turn around and walk to the window. I lean my hands against the open frame and stick my head out, causing snowflakes to stick in my hair.

"How old would you have been? If you hadn't stopped aging?" someone asks me. I take a while to answer, but I finally get the nerve to talk.

"Nineteen." At that moment, my mind is made up. I can't keep on living like this. I need to be around people and get out of my depression. I need to keep on living for those who weren't as lucky as I was. I take a deep breath and turn around.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys," I tell them.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asks me. I think about it for a moment more, then nod.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Max's P.O.V.

The week goes by in what seems like slow motion. I try to stay in my room or the library, but there were times when I had to walk around the castle. You would think that the Volturi would only have humans tour around the castle when they are in need for a meal, but they actually do tours to show people the castle. And while most of the Volturi is gone on "business", it's up to me to lead the tours. And today is a tour day.

I stand by the front doors with a big group of people in front of me, standing on the steps. There's a lot of different types of people. Some young, some old, a bunch of different types of ethnicities. Some of them were obviously tourists, with their _I Heart Italy_ t-shirts and ridiculous looking hats. I take a deep breath and smile softly as I listen to them talk loudly amongst themselves.

"Can I have your attention, please?" I say loudly to get their attention. It takes a couple of minutes, but eventually they all stop talking and look at me. "My name Max, and I'll be your tour guide this afternoon." Some guy whistles at me and other guys in the group laugh.

"You are one fine piece of American ass," some guy with a German accent exclaims. "I love American women." The men laugh some more and their wives try to gain control of them. I decide to cut the men down to size a little bit.

"Actually," I say switching over to my Polish accent. "I'm from Poland, but I find that the American accent really wins people over on these tours." I wink at him. "But don't worry, I'll keep this between us." The women laugh as I turn around and open the doors. Keeping up with my Polish accent, I start giving them the rules. "Now—"

"Actually, can you switch to an American accent? It was a lot easier to understand you when you used it," an American woman asks me. I smile at her and switch accents.

"Well since you asked so nicely." I smile. "Now, I'll be showing you around all the rooms in the castle, but I ask you all nicely to not touch anything unless I give you permission. If I catch any of you touching anything without permission, then I'll have no choice but to remove you from the building." The same German guy laughs.

"How will you manage that? Look at you. You're maybe five feet three inches tall, maybe a hundred pounds soaking wet." I hear footsteps walking behind me and a second later I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my cheek.

"How about I'll kick you out myself?" Alec says. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise. Alec has always had that sort of dangerous look about him. I turn in his arms to look at him. He seems unharmed, though I know that he could be hiding something under his clothes… besides the obvious. His dark hair is messy from the run here and his eyes seem more yellow than when I last saw him a week ago. I smile softly at him.

"Hey," I say quietly. "I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow."

"We got done early and were able to come back." I stand on tiptoe and give him a quick kiss on the lips. I know that it's safe because I don't hear anyone besides the humans and Alec. The rest of the vampires are deep inside the castle, out of sight.

When I pull back, Alec smiles down at me. "How about I help you out with the tour?" he suggests. I roll my eyes. I know what he's doing: trying to look tough and look like my hero in front of the tourists.

"You don't have to do that. You just got back, don't you want to get settled in first?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I can always do that later. I haven't seen you in a week and I want to spend time with you." I can't help but smile at that. I sigh and give in.

"Okay, fine. But you have to promise to not interrupt. I studied really hard for this, and I really want everything want to go perfect." He throws his hands up in surrender.

"I promise. I won't say a word."

The tour goes by without incident. There's only a few suggestive comments from the tourists and Alec manages to make it through the whole tour without killing anybody. When it's all over, Alec offers to escort them out and I have to quietly make him promise not to kill that German guy, then I make my way to my room.

But I'm only able to get as far as halfway through the throne room—where Aro, Caius, and Marcus sit—when I'm attacked. And when I say that I'm attacked, I literally mean that I am attacked. Someone throws their arms around me and picks me up and throws me into the wall. I smash into the brick wall making a sound that sounds close to thunder. I feel the brick crumble underneath me and fall to the ground. I also get stuck in the wall and I wiggle as fast as I can until I am free from the wall and have my feet on the ground again. I look up to see my attacker, and when I do, my breathing stops.

"Demetri," I gasp.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Alec's P.O.V.

"Alright, have a nice day, everyone! Okay, bye!" I say as I shut the door behind the last tourist. I sigh in relief as I start walking towards the throne room when I hear thunder strike throughout the place. I frown. What the fuck? When I had opened the door to let the tourists out, there hadn't been a cloud in the sky. It's probably a couple of vampires fighting or something. I think I might know who the vampires are: Lilly and Marta. They hate each other. I quickly follow the sound of fighting, hoping that I can see part of the show.

But when I do get to where the fight is, I don't see Lilly and Marta. I see a bunch of vampires that I barely know surrounding Demetri on top of a blonde woman, holding her down by her neck, her struggling to break free. And then I fucking see her face. Max. Demetri is struggling to rip her head off, but with the struggle that Max is putting up, the closest he can get is his hands slightly around her neck; not enough to actually decapitate her.

That's when an anger I didn't even know existed fills my entire body. I push through the crowd—which consists of people I don't know and a few I do such as Heidi, Caius, Marcus, Aro, the wives, Renata—roughly and run up to Max and Demetri and tackle Demetri to the ground. But my advantage doesn't last long, however, as Demetri quickly gets the upper hand and throws me off of him. I am thrown back a dozen feet or so and I quickly go to attack Demetri again, but that's when Aro finally steps in. I don't know what the fuck he was waiting for, I mean, his interference was needed long before I showed up. He should have helped Max. And that's when I remember that the only person who cares that much about Max—besides her brother—is me.

"Alright lady and gentlemen, I think that's enough," Aro says as he glides up to us. I turn to him angrily.

"What the hell, Aro?" I yell at him. "Why didn't you step in earlier? Demetri could have killed Max."

"I don't think it would have gone that far." I know that he's lying. He knows that Demetri would have killed Max if he wasn't stopped. "Besides, it's done and over with now. We can all go back to what we were doing. Play time is over." Everyone starts to disperse, but a few familiar faces stick around. That's when Jane happens to walk into the room, seeming oblivious to what is going on.

"Thanks for abandoning me in Portugal, you guys," she says, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I really appreciate it." That's when she notices the crowd, and Max still on the floor, looking shaken but still beautiful. "Did I miss something?"

I ignore her and turn back to Demetri. My anger flares up again and I start to walk towards him. I don't know what my face looks like, but it must be pretty terrifying, because Demetri actually looks scared for a fraction of a second. A fraction of a second is all that I need, though, and then I have pinned up against the wall, with my face so close to his that we are almost touching. The room is as silent as a stone as everyone watches. Maybe they think Demetri deserves this. Maybe they don't want to cross me. Maybe they don't want to do anything until Aro does, but whatever the cause, no one stops me.

"I'm warning you," I say, though it sounds like someone else's voice. "If you ever touch Max again, I don't fucking care if you're passing her in the hallway and you accidently graze hands. If I ever see you in the same room as her or if I ever see you looking at her the wrong way again, I will find you, and I will fucking destroy you. Do you understand?" He stares into my eyes for a long time. After two minutes go by with no answer, I decide that he hasn't learned his lesson, and decide to take it a step further.

I wrap my arm around his neck and at the same time I turn around and flip him over my shoulder and slam him to the ground, smashing up pieces of cement in the process. I then get on top of him and again get really close to his face. "Do you understand!" I demand. He quickly nods.

"Yes," he says. I hold him for a second longer before letting him go and standing up straight. I look around the room and spot Max, who is now standing up, looking at me. Okay. I really messed up. Now there will be no doubt in Aro, Caius, and Marcus' minds that there's something going on between Max and I. I gave it away the second I yelled at Aro for not stopping Demetri. But you know what? Right now, I don't care if they know. I'm pissed at all of them for just standing there while Demetri almost killed Max. They're making it too easy for me to leave them in June.

And since the cat is pretty much out of the bag now, I figure that I might as well go all the way. So I walk over to Max, put my arm around her, and kiss her on the forehead. Then I steer her in the opposite direction of everybody. As we are walking out of the room, I sneak a peak at Max's face, and I find that she's surprised. I don't blame her, I'm surprised too.

And I know that I'll later come to regret all of this; but for right now, I honestly don't give a damn.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


End file.
